


Nightlight

by silverNebulae



Series: Superfamily Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel), young peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's nightmares still torment him, so he has to find another way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouFoundMeAgainXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/gifts).



His small feet beat against the floor with as much force as he could manage. Little Peter ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He wasn't even sure what he was running from, all he knew was that it was trying to get him. The dark streets were deserted as he made his way around a corner in an effort to lose his pursuer. Tears were streaming down his face as his breathing continued in a deep manner. He turned to see whether he was in the clear, and didn't spot anything but still didn't feel at ease. Peter decided to keep running, he would escape eventually. To his dismay, a brick wall greeted him instead. In an attempt to climb over it, he dug his fingertips into the cracks and pulled himself up. At first he was attached, slowly making his way up, but soon he lost control and his skin parted with the brickwork. He came tumbling back down from the small height and onto the floor. With a breath in, Peter picked himself up, only to be greeted by the dark silhouette he was running from. It came closer and closer, until he snapped from being frozen in fear and yelled out, waking himself up.

His bedroom was dark except for the small line of light coming from the door left ajar. Daddy Tony must have left the hall light on again, no doubt after a trip to the bathroom. Calming down a little, the open door gave Peter some spare courage to go to the very people who would grant him more of it. Taking the corner of his cartoon spider blanket in his small fist, Peter shuffled off the bed and padded up to his door. A blue light in his room flicked on, signalling he was on the move. He didn't really know what it did but somehow when it came on, his dad would talk to someone called Jarvis. No one was ever there but he spoke like someone was, which confused him. 

With a hard pull, Peter moved the door open wide enough for him to get through. He cautiously shuffled up to the door of his parents and stood in front of it. Reaching up slightly, he touched the door pad and stood back so the door could slide open. Mostly darkness greeted him but with his parents inside he managed to press forward.

“I hear you're awake little man” Tony mumbled half asleep from the bed.

Peter made a noise in confirmation. Tony lifted himself up so he could see his son in the doorway. His eyes were squinting from the sudden light.

“What's the matter hm?” He asked with a yawn.

“Bad dream” Peter mumbled into his fist, suddenly shy and realising he'd woken his parents.

“Another one? Oh no” Steve spoke up softly, also lifting himself to see his son.

There was a quick moment of silence while Tony and Steve looked at each other concerned, before Peter murmured, “Nigh-skjdksj”.

“Hm? What was that Pete, speak up buddy” Steve turned his gaze back to the small boy.

With a slight hesitation Peter repeated clearer, “Nightlight...”.

Steve looked back at Tony with a soft smirk. Tony just scratched his head and signalled for Peter to come up to him.

“Come on then Pete, let's get some sleep” Tony said softly, lifting Peter onto the bed. 

Peter scrambled into the covers between the two. His Papa's arms cuddled him in a safe barrier and his daddy's “nightlight”, or arc reactor as most knew it, was glowing as a warm beacon to sweeter dreams. Steve partially opened an eye and noticed Peter's small fingers unconsciously touch the metallic and blue part of Tony's chest, sliding across the triangular pattern slightly. Peter let sleep take him again, feeling safe between two of the world's mightiest heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on Tumblr but I posted it here so it can be found again should anyone want to re-read it or something :)
> 
> Requested by alixxali on tumblr


End file.
